Frozen Intuition
by GoauldSlayer
Summary: After beinging held as Baal's prisoners, Jack and Sam barely escape with their lives. Now Baal is hunting them down, but no one knows why......
1. Frozen

Author's Notes: This story actually takes place in season 7, so Daniel and Jonas are there, and Danny doesn't get hurt! (Ok well, not yet at least......) Oh and I haven't seen the end of season 6 yet, so I don't know if Baal shows up and dies or anything like that but all I do know is that Danny comes back! YES! Please go easy on me, this is my first fanfic! Oh and please review! 

Thanks to my best friend for beta-reading this!

********************************************************************************************

Frozen Intuition

Staff blasts hummed through the still air at the hundreds, while the gasps from fallen Jaffa and Tok'ra arose into the humid, bloody air. Death gliders cut through the air incinerating whatever moved on land, besides their comrades. Baal was angry.....

Baal's land force of Jaffa cut through the forest after the tau'ri they and their master hated so much. They knew that Baal had killed the score of Jaffa that had "guarded" the one they call O'Neill and the female with him. They also knew that if they didn't secede in capturing them now, their fate was close.

Baal was very angry.....

In the melee deep in the planet's woods, Selmac and Bratac ordered their followers to hold the advancing Jaffa as much as they could as SG-1 ran for the Chappa'ai but it was useless and Baal's Jaffa would be upon them in seconds.

"Hurry my friend, get your friends through the Chappa'ai!!" 

Bratac said boldly as he took Teal'c's arm and looked gravely into his dark face. Teal'c took his arm and nodded quickly just as many more Jaffa appeared below them through the trees.

"What of you Master Bratac?"

"We shall find a way Teal'c, do not worry about an old warrior!" He said as he turned to wait for Jacob.

"Take care of my little girl Jack....."

Jack nodded sadly as he thought he saw tears well up in Jacob's old eyes.

"That's an order!" Jacob yelled back as he ran full force with Bratac and the rest of the Tok'ra and Jaffa they commanded back down the base of the hill.

"How did this happen?!?" Jack said to himself as he looked at the half-clad Sam in his arms. "God, Carter doesn't deserve this, or my team," he thought again as he glanced back at Teal'c using all of his strength with Daniel's strength to help Jonas uphill. "That Chicken-shit...." He muttered last as he remembered that Jonas was the one who had figured out where he and Carter were being held.

"The gate!" Jonas yelled as it appeared over the rim of the hill.

"Indeed Jonas Quinn."

"Jack............." Sam said weakly as her eyes searched Jack's face for answers he didn't have.

"Carter?!?!"

"Daniel, Dial!" Jack gasped as he felt Sam's body go limp in his strong arms. He turned quickly to just see Jonas hanging on tightly to Teal'c for support with a badly broken leg right as the roars of Baal's Jaffa came not to far behind.

"Carter, com'on.......wake up." Jack coaxed while the shimmering wormhole established before his dark eyes.

"Sent!" Daniel said as he sent through the IDC, and ran back to help Teal'c with Jonas as Jack ran through with Sam.

"We're receiving SG-1's code Sir," Walter said calmly waiting his orders.

"Well open the iris son, they weren't supposed to be coming back by Stargate," Hammond muttered while he ran to the gateroom along with the SF's as Jack raggedly stumbled through the gate with Sam.

"Colonel, what happened?!?!!" He said as Jack ran past him towards the infirmary with Sam in his arms.

"We need medical assistance in the gateroom NOW!" Walter said through the COM as the General waited for the rest of SG-1.

"Close the iris!" Daniel cried as he helped Teal'c guide Jonas down the ramp to a gurney that had just rolled up.

The general looked at their sullen appearance and wondered, "Just what the HELL went on?"

"Baal's forces were too great of a number General Hammond." Teal'c said as a couple of nurses applied bandages to a deep gash on his brow as Jonas was rolled away to the infirmary.

"What about Jacob and Bratac?" The General said softly. Everything seemed to stop as Daniel just gazed at the gate and looked down along with Teal'c in sorrow.

"I understand," he said gravely. "But good job in getting Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter back, debriefing as soon as you are all cleared," he said as he left. 

"Standing in the elevator with Sam unconscious in my arms!?! Goddamnit...." Jack thought as he looked sadly down at Sam's peaceful face. "If only it had been in better circumstances," he thought again as he stepped over the threshold of the elevator and started to run towards the infirmary.

"Colonel, what happened!?!" Janet gasped as she saw the half clothed Sam passed out in the Colonel's arms.

"Long story-help her!" He ordered as he ran in and set her gently on her back, and stood aside as Janet started taking vitals with the nurses.

"Colonel, I think you better sit over there," she said as she pointed at a nearby bed and he glumly did what was ordered of him.

Jack sat and waited for what seemed to be forever as Janet checked Sam over and over again for any signs of what had happened. Jonas had finally showed up and was wheeled behind a curtain where more nurses went to "fix" his leg and Teal'c and Daniel came in and sat at the far corner away from him. 

He sat there with his face in his hands trying to think of what exactly happened to him and Sam while they were prisoners on Baal's ship. It had only been a day ago when he heard Baal's sinister voice threaten Sam and him yet he couldn't remember. He shivered as he did remember something as he looked down at what he was wearing. "Bad choice in clothing......" he muttered to himself as he looked at the Greek toga looking skirt that tightly hugged his thighs and middle. He glanced over and felt slightly embarrassed as he looked at Sam's still form in what looked like a green Greek "Bikini". 

"Colonel?"

"Whoa....uh...What....??" Jack said quickly as he took his weary eyes off of Sam and looked at Dr. Fraiser.

"I need to know what exactly went on during your stay with Baal," Janet said as glanced back to make sure Sam was still asleep.

"Wait, how is Carter?"

"She is going to be ok, but I found traces of an unknown chemical in her blood work, and Colonel if you don't tell me what went on then I can't guarantee just what the after affects would do to Sam." Janet said angrily then stopped and calmed herself.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I didn't mean to blow up at you Sir."

"It's ok Doc............but I can't remember much......."

Janet sighed and looked over his test results.

"You're clear to go Colonel, but I want you to take it easy. I'll see you at the de- briefing."

"Ok," he muttered tiredly as he watched her walk over to give Daniel and Teal'c their clean bill of health.

"Hey Colonel!" 

Jack looked up at the geek on crutches, feeling a little sorry for him getting hurt in the crossfire.

"Hey Jonas...."

"Colonel..........I'm sorry I didn't find you and Major Carter quicker. I knew that you both were probably together and....."

"Jonas, you did what you could." Jack sighed as he got up and grabbed his cloths that Janet had ordered there an hour ago and went behind a curtain to change.

"Right...." Jonas said as he staggered out of the infirmary on his crutches to go to the debriefing.

Jack came out and saw that everyone had gone, including Teal'c and Daniel

who had probably already left for the briefing.

"Jack............"

"Carter?!?" He said as he quickly made his way to her side.

"Are you alright, I thought that we almost lost you there......"

"You almost did Sir........." she sighed as she tried to sit up with all of the wires that held her.

"No, Carter you need to just stay where you are."

"Thanks Sir but I think I ca...."

"No Carter! That's an order!" Jack said as he smiled at her determination.

"Actually a good friend of mine ordered me to watch you.." Jack said as he placed a hand on her arm.

"Uhhhhh.......Dad...." Sam groaned as she did remember seeing him there fighting, then she realized something.

"Wait where is Dad now?!?"

"Jacob stayed behind to hold Ball's Jaffa off so that we could get through the gate"

Sam smiled as she heard Jack's mispronunciation of the Goa'uld's name but at the same time was frustrated to know that they had left her father on the planet with Baal's mother ship lingering on it.

"Sir..........I was wondering....," she said as she looked away for a minute from Jack's sad face.

"It's ok Carter.......Its all over, Ball isn't going to find you now."

"No, it's not just that Sir......," she said now with tears welling up in her eyes as she looked deep into Jack's eyes as she remembered Baal's cold grip around her neck and Jack in the background struggling Jaffa to save her.

"Oh God Carter......" Jack said as he leaned in and hugged her rubbing her back lightly. "It's all right now."

Sam held on tightly and whispered "I can't remember..............anything......all except some images of Baal and the planet.......," she said as she wiped a tear that trailed down her face. 

Jack leaned back not wanting to let go.

"I know, I know, but we'll find out in time, I promise................Ya, I don't really care for some images of Ball's in my head."

" SIR!" She said as her jaw dropped and gave him a blank stare to indicate that she just got what he said, and he smiled back playfully. 

"I have to go now, I'm already late for the debriefing," he said as he looked at his watch.

"Ok Sir, tell them that I'm ok......," she sighed as she watched him leave.

"Ya sure ya betcha......."

********************************************************************************************

Was that ok? Please review and tell me! 


	2. Debriefing

More Note's: There is some "Mad Jack" in this chapter so now you know what you can expect! Nothing big I assure you! I was sick and got to stay home from school this last week so I had more time to think! WOW, when do I have time to do that?!?! Well anyways here is some more brain candy!

Thanks again Chandra for beta-reading!

*********************************************************************************************

"Sorry Sir." Jack quickly said as he took a seat by Teal'c.

"It's ok son, we were just about to start," General Hammond said as he took his seat. 

"Doctor Fraiser how is Major Carter?"

"She's awake......Sir." Jack blurted out as he got a stare from everyone around the table. "I just came from there, that's how I know Sir..."

"Well that's good news!" Daniel said from across the table.

"Yes, but I did find a trace of a chemical in her blood, and I'm worried about the after-affects. I also found it in the Colonel's blood, but it was of a lesser amount."

"Well you didn't tell me that!" Jack said.

"Well I didn't want to worry you at the time Colonel."

"Colonel, let her finish, please."

He nodded at the General and eased a bit as all of the stares left him once more and went to Janet as she passed out more papers on what looked like test results.

"I also think that since Colonel O'Neill can't remember much of anything that happened to him or Major Carter during their imprisonment, that the chemical must be some kind of sedative that also suppresses the memory. I'm still not too certain since I have not talked to Major Carter yet."

"She doesn't remember much either....."

"Colonel, would you like to explain?" Hammond said, beginning to lose his patience.

"I said I just talked with her!" Jack almost shouted as he got everyone's stares once more. "She told me that she couldn't remember much, except clips of what had happened..........that's all."

"Well if would excuse me then General, I think I will go check up on Major Carter." 

The General nodded as Janet grabbed her stuff and started to leave in a hurry to see her friend.

"Oh, one more thing, Sir I think that SG-1 should get the next week off to recuperate. Jonas will have to take six weeks Sir to heal." 

"Janet is that really necessary? I feel better already," Jonas groaned.

"Sorry Jonas, six weeks, minimum!" And with that Janet left.

"Do as the Doctor says." Jack said as Jonas sighed and settled down again.

"Ok, how did the mission go?"

"It did not go as planned General Hammond."

"Explain then, anyone." The General said as he got blank stares from most everyone.

"I think I can explain." Daniel said as he collected his mind. " Teal'c, Jonas, and I went through the gate like planed and found Bratac and Jacob right where they were supposed to be. They told us that they had stolen two of Baal's Tel'tacs a week earlier from some of his scouts and that they knew where Baal's mother ship was at that time but not where Jack or Sam were being held."

****************

Selmac bowed his head and allowed his other half to speak to the tau'ri.

"Ok, we need to get going now if we are ever going to find my little girl and Jack!" Jacob said hurriedly as he half ran towards one of the Tel'tacs.

Daniel followed Jacob along with twenty-three Tok'ra into one tel'tac as Teal'c, Jonas and Bratac along with twenty-eight Jaffa went into another. The two ships rumbled as they both came online and slowly lifted up over the ground and jolted into space towards Baal's new mother ship hovering over his home world.

"So, Daniel, how long has my Sammie been missing and y'all didn't have the gall to tell me about it! Huh??"

Daniel stared out of the front window, feeling uneasy about telling Jacob.

"Uhhhhh.... about a month...."

"For God's sake! And no one had the heart to tell her father!" He yelled as he sat there trying to control his anger, then with a sudden bow of the head it was suppressed.

"I am sorry for Jacob's lapse in control Daniel Jackson, it is just that he is very worried about his daughter."

"I know, I understand Selmac......" Daniel said as he sat down and tried to forget what was to come.

On the other ship, not too far behind the first the Jaffa prepared for their infiltration while Jonas went over Baal's ship schematics.

"I think I've got it!" Jonas said as he got up with the map and walked over to Teal'c.

"You have found where O'Neill and Major Carter are being held Jonas Quinn?"

"I think so." 

Jonas laid out the plan and informed the member's of Selmac's ship of the plan as both ships drew near to Baal's ship hovering over his home world.

"Master, two of the Tel'tacs that you had sent out a week ago to scout a inhabited planet want permission to dock. Shall they be granted?" The Jaffa said as he slowly bowed in front of his master's throne.

Baal waved his hand and the Jaffa went back to his post and shouted into the COM.

"KREE, The Great God Baal allows you passage."

Baal watched the two ships disappear into his ship and wondered why they had such a late return. He got up and ordered that he wanted to land as soon as they docked. He wanted to deal with them if they had not returned with news of more tau'ri he could use for slave Jaffa; where he could dispose of them better: the surface.

"Are you sure they're gonna buy this?" Daniel asked Jacob as he geared up.

"Well they better, or this will be the quickest rescue mission on this side of the galaxy!"

**************

"Sounds like everything went fine" General Hammond said as Jonas butted in.

"Wellllll...........almost Sir."

**************

Jonas, Daniel ,and Teal'c went off to find the chamber that Jonas had predicted Jack and Sam would be in while Jacob, Bratac, and their follower's held the fort, or in this case, the Tel'tacs for their quick escape.

"Ok, one more right turn......"

"Are you sure Jonas, that's what you told me and Teal'c fifteen minutes ago!"

"Quiet." Teal'c said as he motioned them to a hiding spot as a score of Baal's Jaffa rounded the corner in a hurry towards the direction they had come from.

"I wonder where they are going in a hurry?" Jonas said as he started at a run again with Daniel.

"I believe they have found traitors on board." Teal'c said as he followed close behind.

They kept on running till they hit a dead end with a large door at the end of the golden hall guarded by Jaffa. There was four of Baal's Jaffa guarding the door as two female servants exited the chamber.

"Ok, what now?" Daniel asked as Teal'c went through his pack.

"Teal'c?" Jonas said as he raised an eyebrow at the big Jaffa.

"Watch." Teal'c pulled out something and rolled it towards the unsuspecting Jaffa, and servants.

"Cover your eyes!" Teal'c quickly said as a blinding light shot through the air and heavy thuds hit their ear's from their hiding places.

"Nice." Jonas and Daniel said in unison.

"Indeed."

They ran to the end and hit the codes for the door as Teal'c took the Jaffa's weapons. As the door opened, Daniel sneezed from a thick cloud of incense as it rolled out upon them. The room was heavily decorated with ancient Greek drapes and idols with a Sarcophagus in the center. There was a bed near the back wall with fine silk drapes covering the sides. 

"Looks Greek to me." Daniel stated in awe as Jonas and Teal'c ran past him towards the Sarcophagus.

"Teal'c, do you think he could be in here?"

"I do not know." Teal'c said as he hit the button on the lid.

Daniel walked around till he came upon the huge bed. He made his way around until he made out a figure behind the silk drapes. 

"Oh my God...." Daniel said as he pulled the drapes back.

"Sam, what did they do to you?!?!" Daniel said as he gazed upon Sam who was clothed in a tiny green Greek bikini outfit.

"Hey, guys I found Sam!"

"Indeed, we have discovered O'Neill!" Teal'c said as he attempted to wake Jack who was also dressed in Greek apparel (Just not as "revealing" as Sam).

"Well, I think you better come over here and see Sam, I think she might be a goa'uld."

"WHAT?!" Jonas gasped as he ran over with Teal'c who was now carrying Jack.

"Sam............No, get away from her..........nooooo, Sam?!?" Jack muttered as he opened his eyes and gazed up at his Jaffa friend.

"TEAL'C?! GOD what are you doing here?!?" Jack gasped as he hoped out of Teal'c's arms and tried to get his bearings.

"O'Neill, we have come to rescue you and Major Carter."

Jack staggered a bit till he remembered what waked him.

"Sam??" Jack said as he looked at her desperate figure upon the bed.

"DAMNIT!!!! GOD....this is that !@#$%^& Goa'uld's fault!" Jack yelled as he picked Sam up leaving the rest of SG-1, except Teal'c totally shocked and confused.

"Sam, com'on wake up, please, Sam??" Jack coaxed as he wondered when he had started calling his 2IC by her first name.

************

"Why were you in a Sarcophagus Colonel?"

"How in Hell should I know!!" Jack said frustrated again as he was reminded of what he couldn't remember.

"Okay so, what happened at that point?" General Hammond said as he turned again to his 2IC.

"Well Sir that's when Jacob and Bratac showed up, who by the way were supposed to hold our ride outta there, UNTILL we got there...."

"Jack, they didn't have a choice!" Daniel stated coldly as Jack returned the look and continued.

"They said that Baal's Jaffa took the ships that they had flown to save us in. Then we ran, they came after us, we got off his ship, they followed YET again, and we ran to the gate, and now we are here! OK! That's all that happened for crying out loud!!!!"

"Colonel!!! You either sit down and behave yourself or for the matter of fact, I think you better go get some rest! That's an ORDER!" Hammond angrily ordered as he stood up in front of the already-standing Colonel.

Jack didn't say a thing but was thankful for his leave. He left and walked hurriedly to get some air. He knew his real reason for being such a Jackass was just because he knew that Sam almost didn't come out of this one, but he also knew that he wasn't about to show the other's how he really felt about his 2IC.

As he left, General Hammond remained standing with his back turned to the table.

"I can't allow any more missions for SG-1 if Colonel O'Neill doesn't get his head on straight." He said as he turned to the reminder of the team that was there. 

"SG-1 you have one week leave, and if you can, get off of the base. You all deserve this time off. We can finish this debriefing at a later time when I think the Colonel can keep his head on! Dismissed!

"Whoa, wait? What about.."

"Bratac and Jacob my need our assistance General!"

"Yeah.... I was gonna say that too!"

Daniel, Teal'c and Jonas all said in unison as Hammond turned back around.

"I'm sorry, if they are going to pull this one off, it's going to be by themselves. I can't allow any more rogue missions. I'm sorry." And with that he left, leaving three sullen faces just gazing at the exit.

"Sam?" Janet asked as she made her way over to her friend who looked like she just woke up from a coma.

"Hi Janet." Sam smiled a little as she knew that the Colonel had told all of them that she was awake.

"Hi." She said as she smiled and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Better than a few days ago. Can't remember much, just some clips that's all."

Sam said as she searched her mind again to try and remember how this all started.

"Well, I don't want you to worry but I found some chemical in the Colonel's and your blood. I think Baal had something to do with it since you two can't remember much."

Sam frowned as she heard the Goa'uld's name and remembered being cold, and lost.

"Nooooo.....wait, something." She muttered as she did remember something.

"No? Sam are you ok" Janet asked concerned again as Sam stared into space as she remembered one more thing.....

*********************************************************************************************

OK, I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better! WAY better! My brain's been out of wack because of the flu! Sorry. Please Review and tell me!


End file.
